Prom Promise
by dontforget2remember
Summary: Zack got dumped just days before his senior prom and decides to wallow in self pity until someone shows up and reminds him of a promise they had made years before. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Here is my new one-shot ****Prom Promise****, written in Zack's POV. It is set before Zack's senior prom. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the SLOZAC, **

Zack's POV

"Zack," Cody said for the hundredth time.

"Cody," I said, staring at him, "I'm NOT going to prom with you and Barbara."

"Come on," he said, "It'll be fu-unn." He over exaggerated the last word.

"Yeah, Just like sticking needles in my eyes is fun." I retorted. Cody rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," he said, "Just don't tell me that I didn't invite you."

"Whatever," I groaned. I leaned over and grabbed my iPod and put on "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. I buried myself in my own self pity, pain, and mostly, anger towards so many people. Towards Cody, who is the dorky one but still have someone. Towards Max, that lying, cheating, little… Well, I'm not supposed to be thinking about her. Towards Maddie, who left me to go to college three years ago and I haven't heard from since. Towards, basically, the world. Next came on, "Me Vs. The World" by the Halo Friendlies. It fit the mood I was in.

"Hey boys, hey girls  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
Incase you haven't noticed  
It's just me aganist the world today

I fell out of the wrong side of the bed  
And landed in the worst mood  
With that stupid alarm clock screaming at me  
From across the room

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
If you're looking for that nice girl  
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  


Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

You should have let me stay in bed  
I've got this pounding in my head  
No nothing's ok  
Won't you stay out of my face today?  
I'm slamming doors  
I'm slamming phones down  
Watch out for  
This temper tantrum  
Stay out of my way  
Cause if you don't, you will be scared away

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
And you're looking for that nice girl  
From the day before  
Don't bother, she don't live here anymore

Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
I'm gonna make you believe what I said  
I'm gonna make you-

Cause it's me against the world  


(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's just me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
And incase you haven't noticed  
And incase you haven't heard  
It's me against the world  
And the world is winning"

"Zack!" Mom called, beating on the door. I ignored her and watched Cody get ready. He was wearing a black tux with a blue- I'm sorry, aquamarine, vest. Apparently Barbara was wearing a blue- I'm sorry again, an aquamarine, dress. Whoopee. He brushed his hair and put on cologne, some stuff Barbara gave him for his birthday along with, get this, a telescope carrying case.

"Zack!" Mom yelled again. I turned up my iPod louder, using all my will power not to answer her. Cody was done getting ready for prom. When he left the room, my mom came barging through the door.

"Zachary Alexander Martin, You listen to me," she said, "I went all over Boston finding you a tux and you're not going to prom?!" she yelled the last part. Reluctantly, I pulled out my headphones and tossed my iPod back on my nightstand.

"That's right, Mom," I said, "I'm not going to prom. Cody can ask me all he wants, but I'm not. Max and I broke me, and less than 6 hours later, her Facebook status went from "in a relationship with Zack Martin" to "Single" to "in a relationship with Jakob Black" whom, BTW, is my sworn enemy. So, I'm sorry Mom that I don't want to go to prom, alone, and watch the girl I was in love with make out with my sworn enemy."

"Zack," she said, sitting on the edge of my bed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Cody came in, he had been standing in the door during my eruption.

"Me either," Cody said.

"Do you want to wallow in self pity?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much," I said.

"Okay," she said, "Come on, Cody. Let's go into the living room." She and Cody left me to wallow in self pity and anger.

_Why wasn't I enough? _I though angrily _What went wrong that she'd cheat on me. And with nonetheless then Jakob. I want to beat his head into the pavement, till it's alphabet mush and watch Max come back to me, begging forgiveness. And I'd laugh and say, no, Max, you had your chance….. Wow, I can be really evil sometimes. _

I was in a trance. I didn't feel like listening to music, or skateboarding, or playing guitar, or doing much of anything. I just sat in my bed, staring into space until I was interrupted half an hour later.

"Knock, knock," my mom said, knocking on my door and then opening it, "Zack, I'm going with Cody over to Barbara's to take prom pictures."

"K," I said.

"Do you want to come," she asked.

"Nah," I said, "Jakob and Max will probably be there."

"Okay," she said, "And if you decide to go to prom, your tux is in the front closet."

"K," I said. She came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bye, Zack," she said.

"Bye," I said listlessly. She left my room and looked over her shoulder, hope and pleading in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm not going to prom," I said.

"Okay, bye, sweetie."

"Bye, mom," I said, rolling my eyes. She shut my door quietly behind her. I listened as she and Cody left the apartment, listened for the click of the lock in the door. Like clockwork, I moved from my bed and went and resumed position on the couch. An hour of flipping through channels later, the doorbell rang.

"One second," I called through the door. I opened the door and saw….. Maddie?! I slammed the door in surprise. I checked my appearance in the mirror next to the door and ran my fingers through my hair. I opened the door again. She was still standing there.

"Hey," she said. I reached to slam the door again. I couldn't believe she was here. She must've known though, for she wedged herself in the middle of the doorway.

"H-hi," I stuttered, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she said, "School's been busy and I finally got a long weekend so I decided to take a trip up from NYU to visit the Tipton."

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "I ran into Carey and Cody in the lobby an hour ago. They said they were going to prom pictures. I was wondering why you didn't go with them."

"I'm not going to prom," I said. She laughed.

"Well, I figured that much."

"Basically, Max, my girlfriend of three years, cheated on me with another guy." I said.

"Ouch," she said, cringing.

"Yeah."

"And you were going to let that ruin your prom?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. She looked astounded and shook her head at me.

"The reason I came up here was to see if you remembered," she said.

"Remembered what?" I asked, confused.

"Four years ago, I almost let a boy ruin my prom…" she began. And then it hit me.

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you consider grown up?" I asked. "13?" I added hopefully. She laughed._

"More like 18," she said. 

…_. "Why have you suddenly become so interested in school?" she asked._

"_When you said you wanted someone smart," I said, a little embarrassed. _

"_That may be the most wonderful thing that any __boy __man has ever said to me," she said, smiling. _

"_So does that mean you'll go with me to my prom?" I said excitedly, in the way only a twelve-year-old could. _

"_I'll tell you what," she said, looking over at her crush and his girlfriend and then looking back at me, "I'll dance with you at your prom if you dance with me at mine."_

"_Really?" I grinned. _

"_C'mon," she said, leading me onto the dance floor. _

"_May I have this dance?" I said. And then we did it, the girl of my dreams and I slow danced. At prom. /So this means that at my prom, she'll dance with me, I remember thinking.\\_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh," I said.

"I came back, Zack," she said, "I remembered what you did for me and came to see, that if you wanted, you'd want me to do the same for you."

"Wow," I said, "But I don't have tickets to Prom."

"That's alright, Zack," she said. She came in the room and shut the door behind her.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I'm in my dress," she said, and I noticed that she was in a prom dress, a gorgeous prom dress, "and Carey says you have a tux in the front closet."

"Yeah," I said, not sure where she was going with this.

"We'll have our own prom, Zack," she said, "Right here in the suite." We moved the furniture to create a dance floor in the middle of the room. I changed into my tux and looked at Maddie. _Man, she's gorgeous. _I thought.

"What about music?" I asked. She pulled a mix CD out of her bag and put it in the stereo. We danced and laughed and ordered room service. And then a slow song came on, the song we danced to at her prom.

"You remembered," I said.

"How could I forget?" she asked.

"You know, Maddie," I said, "I'm 18 now."

"I know, Zack," she said, "I waited." And then, she leaned in and kissed me.

**A/N: Well? How did you like it? Please review! **


End file.
